Sucked though TV: Gravity falls
by djmc2012
Summary: Join me Dipper and Mabel in Gravity falls *UP FOR ADOPTION LOST INSPIRATION FOR IT*
1. A rocky start

**Sucked though TV: Gravity falls**

**OK**** this is my first fanfic so.. R&R what ever OK lets start.**

**P.S the story is in my P.O.V**

* * *

**My name is Declan mcInroy im 12 years old. One day when i was watching Gravity Falls i started felling dizzy and i fell asleep when i woke up i was in a forest i don't know how i got here i waked around for a bit then i saw the Gravity Falls water tower.**

"Oh my god i am in gravity falls." **said to my self.**

**Then i herd a noise (SNAP) by instinct i take a stick and i turned around and... (WHACK!)**

"Ouch!" **Said a Girly voice.**

**I to took a better look and i mentally face palmed it was Mabel pines.**

"S-Sorry about that." **I said.**

"Why did you do that?" **Mabel said while rubbing her cheek.**

**"**Its a instinct im really sorry about that." **I said.**

** "**Mabel!"**Said a boys voice.**

**It was Mabel's slightly older twin brother Dipper Pines.**

**"**Hi Dipper." **Mabel said.**

**"**Mabel are OK i herd you shout." **Dipper said with worry in his voice.**

**He turns his attenuation on me.**

**"**Who are you" **Dipper asked me.**

**"**My name is Declan." **I answered.**

"Did you hit my sister!" **Dipper shouted**

"It was a accident she sneaked up on me and i hit her its a instinct!" **I shouted back.**

"Yea!" **Mabel said.**

**Dipper sighed in defeat.**

"If it was a accident i will let it slip but im watching you" **Dipper said**

* * *

Chapter end

**Declan:That went better then expected **

**Dipper:I still don't trust you**

**Declan:You will eventually.**

**Dipper:R&R**

**Declan:NO FLAMES **


	2. To know eachother

**I will be updating when the time is right time for more. Sucked through TV: gravity falls.**

* * *

**We were walking to the pine twin's Grunkle (great uncle) Stan's Mystery Shack the Mystery Shack is pretty much a gift shop in gravity falls.**

"So where are you from Declan?" **Mabel asked.**

"Uh.. new York." **I said.**

**"**How did you get from new York to here?"** Dipper asked.**

**"**I don't know all i remember is going to sleep and i woke up here in my pajamas." **I said to Dipper.**

**"**I have a felling your not telling the whole story."** Dipper said acting suspicious.**

**"**Just remember i woke up in the woods Dipping sauce." **I said**

**"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" **Dipper shouted**

**"**You heard me right Dipping sauce." **I said**

**"**You two stop fighting." **Mabel said**

**"**Fine." **Me and Dipper said at the same time.  
**

**"**Jinx you owe me a soda." **I said**

**"**I will get you one when were are in town." **Dipper said with slight anger in his voice**

**10 Minuets later**

"Wait." **I said **

"Why?" **Mabel asked**

**"**In case you two haven't noticed i need some cloths." **I said**

**Then some thing caught my eye its was my blue backpack.**

"How long has this been here?" **Dipper said**

"No idea Dipper." **I said**

**My backpack had some of my cloths in it my blue shirt,track suit bottoms,black shoes,red and blue baseball cap**

"I will go and get changed." **I said**

**5 minutes later**

"OK lets go" **I said**

* * *

**END OF ****CHAPTER**

**Ok for the people who are wondering what my character looks like he is blonde,average build,brown eyes**

**Declan:Next chapter we go into town.**

**Dipper:Ha ha ha those pajamas looked ridiculous.**

**Declan:Not a word or i will tell everyone you sing the lammy lammy song.**

**Dipper: ANY THING BUT THAT.**

**Declan: then zip it.**

**Mabel:R&R**

**Declan:NO FLAMES **


	3. trust

**Sucked though TV: Gravity falls:Chapter 3 the tour of the falls**

* * *

**After 4 minutes of walking we finally reach gravity falls**

"whoa" **I said amazed **

**"**well Declan welcome to gravity falls"** Dipper said**

**10 minutes later**

"this place is amazing." **I said**

**"**Just you wait till you see...(muffle)" **Mabel said before Dipper ****uninterrupted**

**"**The falls."** Dipper continued**

**"**Uh o.k" **I said**

**then Dipper and Mabel were ****whispering but i had a good idea what they were talking a about book 3**

**"**What are you guys talking about?**" I asked**

**"**Uh..." **Dipper said nervously**

"You can tell me." **I said**

"Ok but don't tell anyone." **Dipper said in defeat  
**

**Dipper pulled out book 3**

**"**A book?" **I said**

**"**A lot of weird entity's show up in gravity falls this book has most of them." **Dipper said**

**"**most?" **I asked**

"It cuts off in the middle." **Mabel said**

**"**Yea its odd but i guess the guy who made it had to hide it before someone gets it.**" Dipper said**

**"**Weird." **I said**

**3 minutes later**

**"**Man i need a drink of something." **I said**

**"**Me to.**" Dipper said**

**"**Me three**" Mable said**

**"**I think i have something in my bag.**" I said**

**To my surprise i found 10 Lt bottles of coca cola (I think its one of those Hammer space bags.)**

**"**Where did those come from?" **Dipper asked**

**"**I think is a hammer space bag." **I said**

"Whats hammer space?" **Mabel asked****  
**

**"**Hammer space is something that stores a lot of stuff in a small space its complicated." **I explained**

** "**Well if we have some thing to drink i don't care." **Dipper said**

**"**I guess i can trust you Declan now lets drink." **Dipper finished**

* * *

**Declan: I told you you will trust me eventually still if you say what my pajamas looked like i will tell everyone you listen to girly pop songs**

**Dipper: Ok i wont tell**

**Declan: Good **

**Mabel: R&R**

**Dipper: NO FLAMES**

**Declan: THAT'S MY LINE!**


End file.
